


Some tomorrow's will bleed

by Camslightstories



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Kryptonian Language, M/M, Multi, Parents Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camslightstories/pseuds/Camslightstories
Summary: The story of the 17-year-old genius daughter of Lena Luthor, the famous LCorp CEO, and Kara Zor-el also known as Kara Danvers who is Supergirl. When the young girl commits a mistake that changed her life, she decides to use one of her mother’s devices to go back 18 hours but ends up in a year where specifically when not even her mothers are together. She is different and people don't like different especially her family, would she bend over what she believes to please her mothers? or Will she finally confront them about everything that she had felt from them her whole life.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor
Comments: 30
Kudos: 98





	1. Preview

_The story of the 17-year-old genius daughter of Lena Luthor, the famous LCorp CEO, and Kara Zor-el also known as Kara Danvers who is Supergirl. When the young girl commits a mistake that changed her life, she decides to use one of her mother’s devices to go back 18 hours but ends up in a year where specifically when not even her mothers are together. She is different and people don't like different especially her family, Now she got to figure out how to go back, and even if she did find a way to do so. Would she wanna go back to her old life, or would she decide to do a clean state that could affect the future of everyone around her? Would she finally open up to her parents? Would she do the right thing like her family? Or would she keep going into a path of thirst for power and finally live the bad expectations she heard more than once from her family?_


	2. Cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of the 17-year-old genius daughter of Lena Luthor, the famous LCorp CEO, and Kara Zor-el also known as Kara Danvers who is Supergirl. When the young girl commits a mistake that changed her life, she decides to use one of her mother’s devices to go back 18 hours but ends up in a year where specifically when not even her mothers are together. She is different and people don't like different especially her family, would she bend over what she believes to please her mothers? or Will she finally confront them about everything that she had felt from them her whole life.

_—•—•—•—•—•—•—_

_"First of all, I don't ramble, I provide important intel. Second of all don't touch my food or my computer."_

__

_Katheryn Newton as_

_Elizabeth "Lizzie" Kieran El Luthor Danvers_

_17/ Human-Kriptonian Hybrid_

_—•—•—•—•—•—•—_

_"Who names their software cookies and cream, and why can't I acess it?"_

__

_Danielle Rose Russell as_

_Alura "Lu" Alexandra El Luthor Danvers_

_16/ Human-Kriptonian Hybrid_

_—•—•—•—•—•—•—_

_"The problem is that you don't understand! He hurt us, ieiu, mom, Lu, Jo, Al, me... And yet you still go and interact with him"_

__

_Anna Shopia Robb as_

_Astra "Star" Samantha El Luthor Danvers_

_16/ Human-Kriptonian Hybrid_

_—•—•—•—•—•—•—_

_"You mean now? But my potstickers just came, and I can suit up in a jiffy"_

_Lucas Lallemant as_

_Jonathan "Jo" Jeremiah El Luthor Danvers_

_17/ Human-Kriptonian Hybrid_

_—•—•—•—•—•—•—_

_"Good Job, proving everyone right, you were never one of us, you were always like him... and we are going to manage with you just like any other villain"_

__

_Rudy Pankow as_

_Alexander "Al" Kennedith El Luthor Danvers_

_18/ Human-Kriptonian Hybrid_

_—•—•—•—•—•—•—_

_"I may be your best friend, but I will kill you and bring you back into life if you pull out this stunt again"_

__

_Naomi Scott as_

_Ruby Arias_

_25/ Human-Kriptonian Hybrid_

_—•—•—•—•—•—•—_

_"You shouldn't talk to her like that, sooner or later, you are going to regret it"_

__

_Kat Mcnamara as_

_Mia Smoak Queen_

_20/ Human_


	3. Why don't you put the gun down first, mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of the 17-year-old genius daughter of Lena Luthor, the famous LCorp CEO, and Kara Zor-el also known as Kara Danvers who is Supergirl. When the young girl commits a mistake that changed her life, she decides to use one of her mother’s devices to go back 18 hours but ends up in a year where specifically when not even her mothers are together. She is different and people don't like different especially her family, would she bend over what she believes to please her mothers? or Will she finally confront them about everything that she had felt from them her whole life.

The room was white bright. It was clean and quiet. Everything has its place. It was perfectly structured. Some people would say it's a prototype and that it was not real but it was. 

“Ohhh, Golly” A young blonde girl exclaimed in pain as she was thrown from a blazing blue and grey portal to the floor.

The green-eyed girl stood up with not much of balance and spun around trying to recognize her surroundings, groaning as she felt her head spinning.

“Dammit Hope, I thought it had a 48.7% chance of hurting,” The girl said quietly as she started to notice her surroundings walking up to the whiteboard which had familiar photos, raising her eyebrows at them. 

The girl flinched at the familiar voice coming from her watch, still glancing at the board. “Haven’t I told you to not do anything that will hurt you if the chance is smaller than 88%?” 

“Rude” The blonde mumbled before a familiar voice, and two different footsteps stopped behind her.

The half-Kryptonian blonde spun around and was present with the sight of her mom and her aunt. But it was different, the two women were younger and they definitely had a gun pointed at her. At the moment that the girl was completely in front of them, the women's expressions were unreadable. 

It was clear that the girl was related to the Luthor. Her eyes were exactly the same as her. Her hair was different was a dirty blonde long with some curls at the ends. Her smile was familiar but they couldn't make it. Her cheeks and jaw were the same as the black-haired women. The way she was dress was casual but still elegant, she had a black and red oversize bomber jacket, black jeans, a white button-up shirt, and some red converse.

Blinking out of the moment, the dark-haired Luthor spoke loudly but with a breaking tone, as she pointed the gun at the younger girl, while the other woman was still astonished by the sight of the blonde. “Who are you?”

“Why… why don't you put the gun down first, mom” The blonde furred her eyebrows confusedly at her mother and aunt, and looked around before putting her hands up in surrender as she responded. 

_ Mom  _

_ Mom _

Was the only word that was going through the older women's minds, as they stood frozen when the word came out of the blonde girl. The alien girl eyed them for a few seconds before touching her glasses as she spoke up. “What… Hope? what is going on?”

A voice came out of her glasses making the older women silently look at each other since the voice was very well known by the two scientists. Since the dark-haired Luthor was the one who designs the program “It appears that we don't have any signal for the, for now, I do not have information to provide you, I'm going to run a scanner, I will be back with the data for you” 

“Who are you!? And what do you know about LCorp technology?” The older Luthor screamed as she walked closer to her daughter as she held the gun fiercely. Making the younger girl flinch at the actions.

Both of the green eye women were looking at each other firmly, as the blonde girl responded quietly, but enough for the other to hear. But as the words hit the black-haired Luthor she took a step back as her eyes widened in surprise. “I’m Lizzie… your daughter?”

“Holy shit” Sam immediately gasped, making the young girl section her face features, while quirking her eyebrow the same way Lena did. The older Luthor was still in shock and her eyes were filling with tears as her breathing became rigid as she stared at the blonde girl.

Lizzie decided to break the silence as she broke her glance. Both of the older women looked at each other and back at the green-eyed girl, which was biting her lip in nervousness as they hummed in response still not knowing what to do, or how to respond. “Mom? Aunt Sam?”

The tension that was growing in the lab was very sensible, no one dared to move or speak there were just quick glances and millions of thoughts going in each other's head, while the younger girl was looking around noticing the differences in the place.

“Mrs. LD it appears that the only signal I’m receiving from its from the 2019 satellites, and neither Mrs. Arias, LCorp, or the DEO tech is accessible”

The young girl whispered to herself. “What the hell does that mean?”

“Language!” Both Sam and Lena shouted, which made the girl murdered a quick ‘sorry’.

The voice came into the watch, which made the girl stand frightened, which made both of the older women alarmed.“I ran every system there is, I even tried hacking. But it appears to have nothing as if it didn't exist. We don't have signals, We have nothing... Keller is so gonna have my pride for this”

“Little boxes, Hope, little boxes” the girl whispered as she took her ring off, and put it in front of the nearest computers, in which a loading software came up.

Both of the older women walked behind the blonde and noticed her every move. The younger girl started to type furiously on the computer, but every few seconds the computer said: “not found”.

The green-eyed girl ran a hand through her hair, as she put her fingers in the bridge of the nose, she groaned the moment another window popped out.

The blonde touched the ring twice and an AR hologram came up. The girl broke the silence as moved her hand through the screen and looked into every file and code. “Everything is here but outside of the safe, everything is unavailable”

Sam looked at the girl closely she saw a younger mix of Lena and another familiar person that’s she couldn’t point out. 

“I mean everything of the image inducer, the AR, the Optimus glasses, Friday’s, Keller’s and your’s files are here, Ruby’s safe is here but everything is offline. I can’t access the rest, even Lu’s crappy software… maybe the signal is being interrupted, or the...” The girl began to ramble out information until she was stopped by a groaning sound coming from the younger girl's stomach. 

Both of the woman laughed, which made the girl groan while the voice of the A.I.D spoke again

“I may suggest that the possibility of us begin in the past is of 97.13% and Mrs. Arias would like me to suggest for you to ingest some food” 

“The past? How much in the past, Hope?” The girl said as she started to walk back and forth in front of the computer, whispering in Kryptonian.

“ra͡ʊp kuvæjum” “kuvæ ʤo.lum” 

The older Luthor tried to understand what the blonde was saying. The girl said as she turned to them “Mom? Aunt Sam?” 

“What year is it? What’s today’s date?” The blonde looked at the desperate and waited for them to respond as she grabbed her ring turning off the AR hologram and the computer software.

The older Luthor raised an eyebrow at her and spoke in her CEO voice but was interrupted by Sam “What do you mean ‘what year is it’ it’s 2020… what year is-”

“It’s August 22, 2020” Sam said as she walked up to the younger girl. While Lena took a Protective stand.

“18 years, I’m 18 years in the past” The girl said as she looked between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the first chapter, I’m almost done with the second, if you have any suggestions please talk to me. 
> 
> This is one of my first fanfictions, I hope you like it, I accept requests and any feedback. Thanks for reading, have a great day. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @camslightstory and Wattpad @camslightstories.
> 
> Kryptonian use :   
> ra͡ʊp kuvæjum - You idiot  
> kuvæ ʤo.lum - Foolish mistake


	4. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of the 17-year-old genius daughter of Lena Luthor, the famous LCorp CEO, and Kara Zor-el also known as Kara Danvers who is Supergirl. When the young girl commits a mistake that changed her life, she decides to use one of her mother’s devices to go back 18 hours but ends up in a year where specifically when not even her mothers are together. She is different and people don't like different especially her family, would she bend over what she believes to please her mothers? or Will she finally confront them about everything that she had felt from them her whole life.

The sun was high, the wind was peaceful, and the Thursday afternoon in National City couldn't be more normal. The two older women were walking at each side while the young blonde was in between them. 

The blonde had a small tiny smile while the three of them approached a well-known restaurant, Noonan's. The green-eyed girl opened the door with a beaming smile and waited for Sam and Lena to walk inside while giving her a small smile and nod.

They sat at the table, the older Luthor and Arias facing the younger girl. The blonde was clearly uncomfortable with the silence since the girl was bouncing her leg waiting for the waitress. The Black-haired woman was tired of the waiting so she broke the silence, but was interrupted by her best friend. “So let me get this straight-”

“There is no nothing straight about you” Sam decided to say with a smile, gaining a stern look from the Luthor and a small giggle from the blonde.

Ignoring the comment the Luthor continued, which made the hybrid nod her head slowly. “You are my daughter from the future, and your time traveled 18 years to the past”

“Yeap, I will tell you anything you want, except for things that will put the timeline in trouble, because if I do, it might change it and Rubes will be pretty mad, and believe me nobody will want to be at the end of the warpath of my best friend-” The girl started to ramble, but stopped abruptly the moment she felt the presence of the waiter in front of them, both of the women noticed the rambling familiar and decided to make an inside note about it.

A teenage girl said smiling as she stood with a pen waiting to take their order. The young girl smiled back but the moment she noticed both her mom and aunt staring, she rapidly grabbed the Menu from the table and sank into her seat. “Hello there, how can I help you today?” 

“I will have lemon kale salad, and a lemonade,” The dark-haired Luthor said as she gave the teenager the menu.

“I will have the chicken parmesan burger and another lemonade,” Sam said as she smiled, pursing her lips together, trying to maintain her laugh.

“And what about you cutie?” The Brunette girl said as she waited for the blonde to give her the order, making the older Luthor raise an eyebrow, and for the younger girl to clear her throat while Sam seated back to see the scene.

The blonde with glasses responded almost as a whisper, as she handed her the menu. evading any type of eye contact. “Can I have the 2 cheeseburgers with bacon and no vegetables and a caesar salad, with water please”

The teenager received the protective stand of the older Luthor and left the next minute, leaving the three of them alone. The brunette woman decided to break the tension by asking about her daughter.

“Is the Rubes, my Ruby?” Sam asked, making the younger girl beamed with a smile at the name of her best friend as she nodded.

“Yeap, Ruby Arias, 25 years old, cranky, brilliant, badass, master engineer, and artificial intelligence doctor, DEO director… and most importantly my best friend, scratch that most importantly a great cooker” The girl responded as she chuckled and a small crinkle appeared in her face. Which the brunette noticed and made a note about it, while the black-haired woman was staring at the girl with adoration. 

The older Luthor was desperate to know about the girl, she didn't believe that she could actually have a family in the future. The fact that she could be genuinely happy was intriguing and surprising. 

Lena asked the blonde as the waiter came back with their drinks “How old are you?”

“I’m 17” The blonde responded as she arranged her glasses, Lena nodded in understanding, and stared at the girl for any lying giveaways.

“What’s your whole name?” The older Luthor asked again.

The girl smirked smugly and sat back with her arms crossed as if she just won the most important battle “Elizabeth Kieran something Luthor something… but everyone calls me Lizzie” 

“You are not going to give me your other last names, are you?” Lena said back, amused by the girl.

The waitress served the food but not without winking to the young blonde, which made the blonde’s cheeks go warm. The blonde’s reaction was to immediately put a fork full of salad in her mouth, looking down at the plate.

The teenage waitress received the message and left without saying anything. 

“Nope, can't do,” The young blonde said with the mouth full, if it wasn't because the older women were close to her they wouldn't have heard anything except the humming sounds the younger girl did while eating.

After a few minutes of eating in silence, a voice interrupted the lunch of the three ladies, the young blonde clearly flinched at it, which did not pass by the older Luthor. “Lena! Sam!”

The younger girl saw her own actions and decided to try to make herself invincible, pushing her glasses, while sinking into the chair as she ate fries.

_ Ohh Rao _

_ Try to be invincible Elizabeth, try! fucking superpowers _

_ Just act normal, and she won't notice you, no normal normal, like super normal _

“Kara, Alex, Maggie,” Both of the women said at the same time with a smile, when they saw their friends. But tensed when they remembered they had a 17-year-old, green-eyed blonde who was saying Lena Luthor was her mother and Sammatha Arias her aunt.

The three women began walking to the table where the others were seated, the older Luthor was seated straight as she rapidly eyed the young blonde, who was trying to be invincible while closing her eyes. The Arias woman noticed the young girl's expression and cleared her throat as she kicked her under the table. 

What Sam didn't know is that the young Luthor was half Kryptonian and it would feel as if she hit a car. The painful groan made the other women direct her attention to the brunette but the amusing laugh of the green-eyed blonde was the one who received the eyebrow raise, the crinkle, and the suspicious looks from the others.

The young blonde noticed the different looks from the older women and seated straight while cleaning her face with a napkin and changed her whole dementor. Maggie was the one who decided to ask the curious question that was going in her mind and in the Danvers siblings' minds. 

“Hey kid, who are you?” The detective asked carefully, making the young blonde raise her eyebrow in sadness, as if the question was hurting her inside, but shook her head leaving her thought alone. It was visible to all of them but decided to not comment on it.

The half Kryptonian looked up and responded as she extended her hand to shake the others. The older Luthor knew the tone, she knew the dementor, the manners, everything from the girl screamed Luthor but the others wouldn't notice. While Lena was in her head, Sam was trying so hard to figure out the girl why there was a familiarity that wasn't Lenas “Lizzie Green”

“Nice to meet you, Lizzie,” The Latina said with a smile as she shook her hand. Supergirl stood there with a beaming smile, as she stuck her hand out for the young girl to shake it, but when it came to it, the green-eyed girl tensed when the younger Danvers changed the shake into a hug.

The older Luthor noticed and spoke up, making the younger girl nod as she went back into her food. The older Danvers stared at you, trying to figure out why she felt a familiarity with you. “She is the new intern”

The half Kryptonian knew what her aunt was thinking, and she also knew the redhead enough to know the Danvers was going to ask something. The green-eyed blonde counted in her head.

_ Three  _

The older Danvers looked at Maggie and Kara

_ Two  _

The older Danvers looked at Sam and Lena

_ One  _

The older Danvers asked as she tilted her head, making the young Luthor to smirk lightly “Have we met before?”

_ You never fail me, aunt Alex _

The young blonde looked rapidly between Lena and Sam before shrugging her shoulders as she answered. The black-haired woman noticed how easy it was for the girl to lie. “No, I don't think so Mrs...”

“Danvers, Alex Danvers” The redhead responded as she gave her a simple nod. Sawyer was holding back her laugh as she saw that the young blonde wasn't scared of her fiance, even though the DEO director was giving her the scary facade she always gave everyone outside of the circle of trust.

The girl said as she glanced at all the older women, giving them a sweet smile with two small dimples in each of her cheeks. “Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all” 

The blonde Danvers had something in the back of her head, a little voice but couldn't understand it, there was something about her smile, her dimples, her hair, her eyes, there was something but the Kryptonian couldn't figure it out. 

What Supergirl didn't know was that the little voice in the back of her head was actually saying.

_ U.kjem  _

_ Ʒ͡rɪ.θɹev.jum _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the second chapter, I will update the third in a couple days, if you have any suggestions please talk to me.
> 
> This is one of my first fanfictions, I hope you like it, I accept requests and any feedback. Thanks for reading, have a great day.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @camslightstory and Wattpad @camslightstories.
> 
> Kryptonian use :
> 
> U.kjem - Familial love  
> Ʒ͡rɪ.θɹev.jum - Family member


	5. I thought I was your favorite niece!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of the 17-year-old genius daughter of Lena Luthor, the famous LCorp CEO, and Kara Zor-el also known as Kara Danvers who is Supergirl. When the young girl commits a mistake that changed her life, she decides to use one of her mother’s devices to go back 18 hours but ends up in a year where specifically when not even her mothers are together. She is different and people don't like different especially her family, would she bend over what she believes to please her mothers? or Will she finally confront them about everything that she had felt from them her whole life.

**_Flashback - September 3, 2037_ **

_ A few footsteps were heard by the young Kryptonian, but they didn't take her undivided attention from the project. The blonde had a few pizzas, potstickers, and BBQ boxes scattered in a chair. _

_ The young Luthor room was simple, she had a bunch of tech supplies and everything she would need in a lab just in her room. The blonde thought that simplicity is the best thing there can be.  _

_ “You know you should really join us in the living room,” A brunette woman said, standing at the doorway with a wine cup in her hand.  _

_ The blonde smiled at the voice of her best friend and shakes her head as she responded “You know Rubes, you should really stop using your DEO with your best friend” _

_ The brown-eyed girl laughed with a small ‘shut up’, and walked up to the desk where the hologram was situated. The blonde kept looking at the glasses that the hologram was showing. _

_ “Why are you still working on this? There is a small chance of working, cupcake” Ruby said as she looked at the young girl, who responded with a shrug of her shoulders. _

_ A voice said, interrupting the conversation. Making the brown-eyed girl smile, while the young Kryptonian rolled her eyes.“Mrs. Arias is right, there is only an 18% chance” _

_ “Thank you, Hope,” Ruby said to the blonde. _

_ The Danvers girl said under her breath but was heard by both the computer and other half Kryptonian.“Fuck you” _

_ Ruby chuckled while shaking her head. While the A.I.D voice responded to the girl cursing “Do you want me to ask for Miss. Arias order the bakery and had them delivered to her apartment?” _

_ “Please Hope” The blonde responded as she went to grab a slice of pizza just for her wrist to be caught by her best friend. The brunette eyed the blonde as she gave her a questioning look. _

_ There was a chair full of empty boxes and a small table with other boxes that were half full. There was a couple of coffee and tea mugs scattered on the night table. _

_ The Arias woman said, making the younger girl bit her lip “How long has this been here?”  _

_ “Well depending if you count the hours or the days or the minutes or the seconds. I mean surely you would want an honest and accurate. I have to say would pizza, potstickers, and BBQ are more durable than anything, I mean sure they can go bad in a couple of days, but from experience 3 day-” The blonde with glasses began to ramble but was interrupted when her best friend interrupted her. _

_ The brown-eyed girl said yelling at her “3 days?! You have been eating this for 3 days!” _

_ “Not just that, darling… coffee and chamomile tea too,” The green-eyed girl said calmly but stopped when the brunette turned off the hologram and thrown everything in a plastic bag. _

_ “What are you doing R- Not the potstickers!” The girl cried as she tried to stop the older woman but was stopped when the Arias girl gave her a killing look. _

_ The blonde immediately gave up, no one on the right mind would fight her best friend.“Okay, okay...I'm going to shut up” _

_ After a few minutes of the soft cries of the girl every time, Ruby would throw out her ‘perfectly fine food’. The Arias spoke up, making the girl pout. “Get up, put on a sweatshirt, and then we are going outside-, stop pouting baby it's not going to help” _

_ The blonde folded her arms, and walked abruptly to the closet, making Arias giggled as she grabbed the blue sketches as she checked them. _

_ “Ready?” Ruby asked as she looked up to see the blonde adjusting her glasses while pouting. The response of the blonde was a small nod. _

_ “Do I have to do this?” The blonde asked as they went out of the bedroom door.  _

_ The Arias woman glanced at the younger girl before responding with a soft voice and a side hug.“Come on, hon” _

_ The blonde smiled softly, as they walked to the living room. There were multiple groups of Superfriends, from earth 1 and earth 38. While Ruby went to the kitchen to get more wine, the green-eyed girl had her eyes fixated across the room on a familiar blonde, Mia Smoak.  _

_ The blonde never was really open about her feelings, she normally would keep them in ‘little boxes’ so she could maintain control. Only a few people could open the boxes and those were Ruby Arias, Alex, and Maggie Danvers-Sawyer.  _

_ When Maggie noticed her niece staring blankly at the youngest of the Green Arrow team. The Latina walked up to her and gave her a quick tickle on her side, making the girl giggled. _

_ “You are staring, puppy genius,” The older Danvers said, the moment the girl stopped giggling. The blonde rolled her eyes at her aunt and scoffed as she went to grab her drink. _

_ The green-eyed responded while pouting when her aunt didn't let her drink from her beer “Just because I wanted to call the dog puppy genius when I was 3 doesn't mean I still do” _

_ “Not just when you were 3, Lizzie, you still do, don't you?” The brown-eyed woman spoke back while giving the young girl a questioning look. _

_ The blonde with glasses responded as she walked to the kitchen bar, for the real reason she came out of her room, food. Making her aunt laugh and shake her head as she went back to the adults. “Yeah, yeah I do” _

_ The half Kryptonian made her trip as fast and as sneaky as she could. When the blonde was at the end of her mission, multiple voices stopped as they spoke. “Hey Lizzie” _

_ “Hey, guys,” The blonde said with a high pitched voice while walking to the kitchen island. The blonde glanced at the teenagers, before taking a bite of the pizza trying to disappear off the face of the earth right here, right now. _

_ “How you been?” Mia asked the blonde half-Kryptonian, as she keeps her hand on JJ’s.  _

_ The blonde faked a smile and responded. “I’m been fine, what about you guys? We haven't seen each other a lot _

_ The Queen stared at the young Luthor for a few seconds but was snapped out of her thoughts when her boyfriend squeezed her hand before speaking up. “We are great actually, there has been a lot of work so” _

_ The blonde stared at the couple, before looking away trying to compose herself. It hurt like hell when the person you have been in love with. Is in love with someone else.  _

_ Lizzie faked a smile and a small nod and excused herself to get a drink. The blonde walked to the bar, where her best friend was standing with both of her aunts drinking.  _

_ “Puppy genius 0, angst 1,” Maggie said, making her wife and niece laugh loudly, making the blonde roll her eyes and scoff.  _

_ “I didn't realize we were counting things, then Aunt Mags 0, favorite niece sleeping in police station 12 ” The blonde countered back, giving them the famous winning Luthor smirk. _

_ “I thought I was your favorite niece!” Ruby whispered yelling with a fake hurt expression. While Maggie stared at both of the girls with wide eyes opening and closing and opening her mouth multiple times, making her wife chuckled.  _

_ The blonde giggled before interrupting her aunt with a teasing voice. As she took the glass of wine out of her best friend’s hands while drinking it completely. “Safe is out in the open” _

_ Ruby grabbed the cup back, before rolling her eyes at the blonde. While the blonde just pouted. The Danvers-Sawyer women stared at both of the girls, after sharing a knowing look. _

_ While the three women kept a passive-aggressive conversation between aunts and nieces. Before the Danvers-Sawyer woman asked her nieces. “What are you guys working on recently?” _

_ The two younger women shared a look before Ruby responded with a sigh “I haven't been working on anything lately with the DEO begin under the watch of the president.” _

_ “What about you, Liz?” Alex asked the young girl, who had her eyes on the blonde green arrow, Mia felt the gaze and connected eyes with the half Kryptonian, making the blonde flustered trying to found another thing to put her attention on. _

_ “I'm working on the Optimus glasses, with the last tool.” The blonde responded as she tried to act as normal as she could since she knew she had caught the blonde’s glance. _

_ Maggie asked as she leaned back into the bar. “I thought they were ready to launch” _

_ “Nope, well I mean they are, I'm just trying something, I decided to put something extra, regarding with the memory and imagination of a hologram, is similar with the lenses aunt Andrea tried, just this time is not gonna blow up and plus that I'm working with the minion's codes, making the glasses an EDITH from Marvel” The blonde shocked her as she started to ramble out the information about her project. _

_ Alex started with a worried look, but was interrupted by the green-eyed girl “Lizzie that is...” _

_ “Great? I know right, imagine being able to have this in your hands, I mean you would feel it, live it, and more. It would be real, it's not a playing game or memory that is going in your head like you thought it will be, it's the exact thing.” The blonde answered with a beaming smile. _

_ Alex answered as she scoffed, making the blonde slowly fade her smile and to look everywhere but to any of the three women in the conversation. “No Lizzie is impossible. There have been a lot of people trying to work on this but it's completely useless, it's unsafe the brain can support what the tech is asking for… You should know that. Your mom and Jack tried to do it and they did it but it wasn't successful, it was dangerous and ended up killing people”  _

_ Before anything else could happen, Ruby received a call through her ear pierce, an agent of the DEO explaining they had a few attacks of white Martians on the city _

_ The brunette didn't hesitate to give the agents orders as she gained everyone's attention. “I want group beta on the Supergirl statue, omega on Main street, and alpha in the hospital.” _

_ In a blinking moment Astra, Alexander, Jonathan, and Alura El Luthor Danvers were getting up from their seats and reported where they were going. _

_ “Lu and I got the Main street,” Al said, before waiting for the permission of his cousin. With a simple nod of Lu and Ruby, they were on their way. _

_ Jo and Star said at the same time, before yelling a small ‘Jinx’ as they flew away “We got Supergirl statue” _

_ Kara looked at Barry and Oliver, with a beaming smile matching Barry’s. Oliver shocked her head and rolled her eyes before giving a small nod, making Kara squeal with happiness before responding “We got it” _

_ The Arias girl smiled and walked out of the house on her way to the DEO. Kara stared at her daughter for a few seconds, before sighing and flying away. Lena looked at her daughter as she sighed before getting back into her conversation with Felicity. _

_ Luthor stared at the scene quietly and uncomfortable, there was always a moment when her family got called in when her je.ju was waiting for some kinda response from the blonde as if to take the lead of beginning a hero but the blonde never took it.  _

_ She knew that begin a Hero or working at the side of a Hero for her family was an important thing, it was one of the goals of their lives. But for the blonde it wasn't on her list, she in some way knew her parents were trying their best to not be disappointed in that. But it was impossible.  _

_ From a young aged, each of her siblings was showed the heroes tactics, while their siblings and cousins were watching a Marvel movie, and they wanted to be part of the Avengers, the blonde wanted to be the classic Tony Stark.  _

_ The blonde tried to make up for it, but it appeared that nothing was enough for her family and friends, neither for the public. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the third chapter, I will update the fourth in a couple days, if you have any suggestions please talk to me.
> 
> This is one of my first fanfictions, I hope you like it, I accept requests and any feedback. Thanks for reading, have a great day.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @camslightstory and Wattpad @camslightstories.
> 
> Kryptonian use :
> 
> je.ju - Mom


	6. The Great Gatsby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of the 17-year-old genius daughter of Lena Luthor, the famous LCorp CEO, and Kara Zor-el also known as Kara Danvers who is Supergirl. When the young girl commits a mistake that changed her life, she decides to use one of her mother’s devices to go back 18 hours but ends up in a year where specifically when not even her mothers are together. She is different and people don't like different especially her family, would she bend over what she believes to please her mothers? or Will she finally confront them about everything that she had felt from them her whole life.

Some people would say that Lena Luthor, the CEO of LCorp, would be impossible to beat. What they didn't know was that simple puppy eyes from her daughter would be her downfall. 

The blonde had given her the perfect puppy eyes, a sad smile, with a small sad eyebrow quirk, and glossy eyes. The black-haired woman would literally give the blonde everything she wanted it, whenever she wanted.

Lena Luthor played in amusement as the young girl ate two pines of cookies and cream vegan ice cream while playing on chess with her. The young Luthor had skills and determination, she saw a lot of herself in the young girl and it scared her since she knew that part of that came a lot of hurting.

Lena would have never wanted to bring the same pain or any pain that was inflicted in her to her child. She would want to be happy and to have the best of the best. She would give them the whole galaxy if she could. That is why she came across the question that was bugging her mind.

“Are you happy?” Lena asked her daughter with glossy eyes and a worried look.

The blonde responded quickly as she looked up from the board with a crinkle in between her eyebrows.“I'm sorry, what?”

“How do you feel?” The older Luthor asked again, knowing that the response of the girl was way too quick, she did the same thing, responding as fast as she could so there wasn't any hesitation of a lie. 

“There is no confusion like the confusion of a simple mind. F. Scott Fitzgerald in-” The blonde said getting back to the board.

Lena said as she interrupted the young girl with a small voice. “The Great Gatsby” 

The blonde nodded in the knowledge of her mother’s answer and kept playing. The Half Kryptonian was noticing her mother’s attitude and she knew her well enough to know when her mom was doubting something.

“Is there something you might want to ask?” The green-eyed girl cleared her throat and distanced herself from the board before talking, making Lena glance at her with confusion and worried as if she had done something wrong.

The older Luthor asked, making the girl smile.“How is school, you should be in your Senior year, right? How do you feel about it?”

“I'm not a Senior, I'm halfway into my electronic engineering at MIT and in the first year of my physics engineering also in MIT ” The blonde responded with a shy smile.

Lena said surprised, as she chuckled awkwardly she should have expected. “Wow, that is surprising”

What the older Luthor didn't notice until a few moments after is that the girl was looking at her scared as if she understood that her mother was disappointed in her.

“No, not in a bad way, impressively and outstandingly,” Lena said immediately after seeing the blonde reaction, making the girl shake her head in understanding.

“Yeah mom I got i-” The girl said with a reassuring small smile, before interrupting herself with wide eyes as she noticed what she said.

Lena had stopped her breathing and was staring at her daughter. The blonde started murmuring ‘sorry’. In a blinking moment, the young girl was on the verge of tears shaking her head as she kept her hands closed fiercely making blood draw from her palms.

The older Luthor snapped out of her mind and walked over to the young girl that was on the edge of a panic attack. And slowly grabbed the young girl in an embrace, the young half Kryptonian whimpered in pain for a few seconds before hugging back gripping her mom's shirt as she cried. 

The black-haired woman whispered into the blonde's hair, sweet and reassuring things until the sobbing blonde calmed down. “It’s okay darling, you are okay”

“I’m sorry” The blonde murmured again as she pulled away.

“You don't need to apologize for feeling something and neither for calling me mom, okay darling?” Lena put a comforting hand on the blonde shoulder as she spoke.

The girl responded after a small nod.“Yes mom”

After a few moments of comfortable silence and a calming chess game. Lena sighed in defeat when she noticed the board. The blonde girl had her in checkmate. 

The green-eyed girl giggled softly when she noticed her mother’s expression. Lena looked up to see her daughter with a small smile as she spoke. “Did I teach you?”

“You could say that” The blonde responded quietly as she started to rearrange the board.

The older Luthor nodded in acknowledgment before speaking again. “It’s late, we should head out to the penthouse”

“I don't wanna disturb-” 

“Don't you dare to finish that sentence, I'm your mom, I’m supposed to take care of you, you are sleeping in the guest room whether you like it or not”

The blonde nodded, knowing that if she tried to argue, she was going to lose anyway. 

**_Flashback - September 7, 20_ **

_ The blonde stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom as she finished her social skills. The green-eyed blonde was about to enter the Gala of the launching of her glasses, nervous was an understatement. _

_ The young Luthor arranged her glasses before breathing as she walked out of the room. The LCorp gala was crowded as the blonde started to look for her best friend and her family but was stopped when a soft hand caught her back.  _

_ “I'm not interested-...” The blonde started but stopped as she saw the face of a familiar blue-eyed girl with a smile. _

_ The green-eyed Luthor hugged immediately and chuckled as she did. After pulling apart the young Luthor spoke up again.“Madi? What are you doing here?” _

_ “You do realize my last name is Wayne right?” The blue-eyed girl said as she chuckled, shaking her head at her oblivious friend. _

_ “Right, so you are here because of Wayne’s industries and LCorp association” The blonde responded, more as a question than a statement.  _

_ The black-haired smiled softly before responding.”Yeah, well it wasn't just for that, I also came because my favorite person in MIT was launching her glasses” _

_ The green-eyed girl giggled and blushed after the comment of her friend. Unknowingly that the Superfamily and superfriends stood a few feet away with smiles and some frowns on their faces. _

_ The blue-eyed girl started to speak but was interrupted when the voice of the older Arias interrupted the conversation. “Sweets I'm sorry but I need to talk to you real quick” _

_ The blonde girl nodded, before turning to her college friend ”Do you mind? I will find you in a few.” _

_ The Wayne girl shot a smile before shooking her head slightly while speaking “No, don’t worry Lizzie, I will see you later” _

_ The half Kryptonian smiled as the Wayne girl walked away leaving the Arias and the young Luthor alone.  _

_ Sam spoke up as she hugged the girl.“I'm so proud of you, little genius” _

_ “Thanks, Aunt Sam” the girl responded as she softly smiles while they pulled away.  _

_ The brunette woman had a frown on her face as they did, which made the girl question as she moved her glance in the direction. “What?-” _

_ There stood Ruby uncomfortable talking with a tall guy. The brown-eyed girl was in the line of cinnamon bum and warpath and the guy was not seeing the red flags. The blonde put on a Luthor smirk and looked at her aunt who gave her a soft nod as she smiled while rolling her eyes. _

_ The Luthor girl walked to her best friend with a small smile and she caught the glance of the Arias girl. Ruby immediately opened her right arm with a champagne cup which she had grabbed from the waiters and gave it to the blonde as she put her hand on the young Luthor's waist. _

_ The green-eyed girl gave her cheek a small peck as a greeting before turning her attention with a quirked eyebrow to the young man as she extended her hand. “Nice to meet you, Mr...” _

_ “Aaron, Aaron Lord” The tall guy responded with a fake smile as he returned the handshake to the blonde.  _

_ “I wasn't interrupted, was I?”The half Kryptonian blonde ignored his irritated expression as she asked the brown-eyed girl.  _

_ Immediately the brown-eyed and the Lord guy responded at the same time. The black-haired man with an irritated voice and fake smile and Ruby with a soft smile and tone. _

_ “Actually yes” _

_ “No, of course not babe. We were just finishing” _

_ The blonde smiling nodded before smiling softly as the Arias girl excused both of them leaving the Lord guy with a frown on his face. _

_ “Thanks, Rao, I thought I was not gonna get out of that one, drinks are on me,” The brown eyed girl said as she hugged the blonde. Lizzie just smiled and rolled her eyes at her best friend's statement. _

_ The blonde asked as her eyes kept moving in the crowd trying to find her parents and her siblings.“Have you seen them?”  _

_ Ruby opened and closed her mouths a few times before loudly sighing grabbing the attention of House of EL member “Aunt Lena is talking to the board, Aunt Kara had a problem in Catco and had to fly out, the twins Lu and Star went with aunt Kara, Jo had a meeting with the team and Al stayed at the DEO because of the White Martian” _

_ The blonde looked away from her best friend before clenching her fists as tears threatened to come out. The blonde took one last sip of her champagne before speaking as she composed herself. “Ohh okay” _

_ The Arias girl tried to comfort the blonde, but the green-eyed girl began to walk out as her best friend began speaking interrupting her “Li-” _

_ “I'm gonna head out home, I need to work on something,” The blonde said as she began to walk faster. _

_ Ruby sighed deeply as she knew the young Luthor would not back down from her position, Lizzie wasn't going to open up her ‘boxes’ at the moment. “Lizzie- okay I will walk you to the car, I need to stay to close the gala”  _

__

_ The half Kryptonian grabbed her coat and walked out of the building where she was met by many paparazzi asking questions at the same time. _

_ “How do you feel about this invention?” _

_ “Is it true that your mother, Mrs. Luthor Danvers was the one who did the product and not you?” _

_ “Are you finally coming out of your family shadow?” _

_ “Why didn't you work in CatCo like your siblings?” _

_ “Why are you not working with LCorp like your sister Alura? _

_ “Do you have any doubts on LCorp or CatCo ” _

_ But a certain question was the one that grabbed Luthor's attention. And Ruby knew the blonde wasn't gonna let go of it. _

_ “Is it true that behind every successful person is a strong woman?” Asked a woman who was in the back of the crowd. _

_ The blonde deeply sighed before giving them the best smile as she responded with the calmest tone.“Ohh I wouldn't know I never stood behind anyone” _

_ The black-haired woman in the back, smirked as if she had just won the lottery. Ruby who was behind the blonde Luthor clenched her jaw, she knew where the situation was going and that is why she stood behind her best friend as she grasped her hand with superpowers. _

_ The blonde noticed her best friend's attitude and whispered in Kryptonian “tæ?” in which Ruby’s response was to grip her hand harder, which was something they did when they were growing up, which meant for the girl to stay calm. _

_ The moment was broken when the same woman made a louder statement, which made everyone shocked. The reporters and paparazzi were silent and with their attention in the blonde.“You always stood behind your family” _

_ Lizzie clenched her fists as she pulled her away from Ruby's as she contained her tears. The blonde felt all of her insecurities come up in the open, her insecurities are something she never talked about with anyone, she didn't want to burn anyone with her thoughts or feelings. _

_ The blonde reacted after a few seconds, putting up a Luthor facade as she spoke into the nearest microphone with a stern tone before getting into her car, leaving her best friend behind.“Just because you see our public lives doesn't mean you know us” _

_ The blonde entered the car and left in the back seat as she watched out of the window. Without knowing a black limousine was in front of the LCorp building with a familiar face watching the blonde’s every move. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the fourth chapter, I will update the five in a couple days, if you have any suggestions please talk to me.
> 
> This is one of my first fanfictions, I hope you like it, I accept requests and any feedback. Thanks for reading, have a great day.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @camslightstory and Wattpad @camslightstories.
> 
> Kryptonian use :
> 
> tæ?- What?


	7. Savior of the Luthor bloodline.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of the 17-year-old genius daughter of Lena Luthor, the famous LCorp CEO, and Kara Zor-el also known as Kara Danvers who is Supergirl. When the young girl commits a mistake that changed her life, she decides to use one of her mother’s devices to go back 18 hours but ends up in a year where specifically when not even her mothers are together. She is different and people don't like different especially her family, would she bend over what she believes to please her mothers? or Will she finally confront them about everything that she had felt from them her whole life.

**_ Flashback - September 15, 2037 _ **

_ CatCo kept the essence of the first Queen of all Media, Cat Grant. The small details in it were what made it different. Even though the technology was in every corner of the building the same old fashion antics were kept by Cat Grant’s apprentice then and now Editor in Chief, owner of CatCo, and currently heiress of the nickname, Kara Luthor Danvers.  _

_ The strong sunlight coming from the large windows of the building. The usual smell of coffee covered the place. The sound of multiple voices on each side of the place, with different topics, was clear. Screens on every wall displaying CatCo’s latest articles, issues, and news. The same logo standing with pride on the reception and the same chaos that never leaves the place. _

_ The young Luthor walked out of the elevator, her right hand clenching the latest CatCo issue. Two rings in her right hand contained two symbols that only a few people could distinguish. Her blonde hair down with small waves, a grey crew neck tucked in dark blue high-waisted khaki, and a tall white converses.  _

_ Her black glasses perfectly placed on her nose as she walked furiously bringing an unease tension to the staff on the floor. People stared at the blonde as she walked firmly to Jeju’s office. The face of the young half Kryptonian was blank, not showing any type of emotion, the same expression the blonde had inherited from her mother. _

_ Lizzie made it to the office where she saw the blonde Kryptonian at her desk. The office now has half-opened blinds, the same pattern of the TVs behind the desk, the same bar Cat once had on the right side of the office. Family and friends pictures, issues where the Luthor-Danvers were featured.  _

_ The office kept a minimalist style but there were the comfort and essence of Kara. Lizzie entered the office, closing the two doors behind her as she did. The blonde woman didn't even look up to her, instead kept typing as she talked. “Morning Lizzie” _

_ The blonde woman didn't even look up from the screen until the blonde interfered with the connection showing a specific article. Sighing as she rubbed her temples, reading the headline of the issue with her daughter's photo on it. _

**_ ‘Elizabeth Luthor Danvers in a disappointment road?’  _ **

**_ ‘Written by Alexander Luthor Danvers. Edited by Astra Luthor Danvers.’ _ **

_ The older blonde kept quiet when Lizzie changed the page where the article was featured. The blonde whispered yelled in Kryptonian, her lips trembling as she finished talking, eyes with tears invaded them as she tried to contain them.“nahn voiehd shokh?” _

_ “nahn iovis ta- rrip skilor khap?” The older Kryptonian went to answer but was interrupted by the blonde voice again, this time more as a whimper, the same crinkle she had on her daughter's forehead and the same tone Lena would use when she tried so hard to not be fragile.  _

_ Lizzie stood up looking at her mother waiting for her reaction blurting again, this time the anger in her voice was the one that could be noticed. Her heart started to beat faster, the flare glare of the green-eyed girl directly into her. “Tell me!”  _

_ Neither of them noticed the black-haired woman walking in. With her arms crossed over her chest, Lena spoke with a motherly tone of determination. “First of all, you don't speak to anyone like that, and even less your Jeju. And second of all it just an article, writing that I'm sure it doesn't matter” _

_ “Okay I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm infuriated because I worked my ass off to do this thing I could finally make and show it to the world which would make you proud and a week later I find an article written by my older brother and edited by my younger sister, featured in the company my Jeju owns” Lizzie looked between the two women back and forth before speaking again.  _

_ Before Lena could speak, Kara started this time with her Superhero voice, and posture, the blonde took a step closer to the green-eyed girl with a disapproving look. “Tone it down to a 2, it was what CatCo needed. It's the business world, if we wouldn't have published anything about it, I would have been showing favoritism” _

_ “Are you serious?” Lizzie asked, this time the sentiment could be her in her voice. There wasn't any anger, there was hurt and the feeling of betrayal coming off it. She forced a laugh as she cleaned the tear that came down from her left eye. _

_ The blonde stated, walking away from the pair when the green-eyed woman walked closer to the young girl. Lizzie’s voice trembled as she spoke, her face remained neutral and the two mothers looked at each other when the young girl spoke.“My whole life I have heard stories of how mom and supergirl saved the world one more time, years passed and then it was all of my siblings, my family, and I was looking down on as less than all of you because I don't accustom the idea that the world can be save and needs to be safe! There is good in the same and vice versa” _

_ The half Kryptonian looked down to her feet as she felt her lip trembling and her vision became blurry. Her voice got heavier and her hands fidgeted with themselves as she searched a way to ground herself before speaking again.  _

_ “All of these stories give out all the good the Supers and Luthors had done. But if I remember correctly there was a time when Jeju was infected with red kryptonite and even then after throwing her off a building, aunt Cat refused to write something of this level for her” Lizzie sighed, after letting out a sarcastic laugh. Her hands pointing at Kara as she told the story.  _

_ The blonde Kryptonian mom crossed her arms and kept quiet as her daughter spoke, Lena, who was beside her wife. Looked at her daughter with caution as she spoke. “And there was a time when mom was trying to prove herself to the world after Lex’s acts and even then Jeju gave you one benefit of the doubt and except doing what others were writing she wrote an article that made the world know who Lena Luthor was for the first time” _

_ Lizzie stopped only to let a small wet laugh, as her tears kept coming without any hesitation. Looking between her mother's as she threw her hands to the air and running them through her hair as she whispered loudly enough for them to hear. Her voice broke and the blonde scoffed trying to hide the obvious change in her. “So the least I'm hoping from my family is that they support me, not throw me under a bus that I didn't even deserve.” _

_ The teenager did not wait another second before stepping out of the office as fast as she could. With two small touches on her glasses, they immediately became black sunglasses, not showing any emotion as she walked out of the room leaving her mothers both with unseased minds.  _

_ The young Luthor walked out of the building finding her family driver’s black suburban parked right where she was dropped off. The blonde walked to the car without hesitation ignoring the way her eyes ached as she did. Anger and Sadness overwhelmed her mind, as she tried to keep every insecurity and fear inside.  _

_ The blonde hopped into the car, with a trembling lip as she spoke only for silence to succeed. “Thank you for waiting, Mr. Montgomery. Can you drive me to the penthouse please?” _

_ The Luthor girl furrowed her eyes, immediately with a single touch her glasses changed back. The blonde teenager immediately asked for the window open by her A.I. only for it not to work. _

_ Clenching her fist the young girl punched the black window and as all of the glass came down letting a green gas enter the back seat. Lizzie desperately grabbed the handle and started to kick the door and windows only to notice, they wouldn't break.  _

_ The Kryptonite started to get into her lungs which made the half Kryptonian girl start coughing violently. Alerting her watch only to find it nonresponsive at her commands, the device her mom had created to eliminate kryptonite in less than a minute wasn't working, and neither were her glasses.  _

_ The last thing the blonde felt was the torture of the sickening acid running through her system. As she felt each part of her lose consciousness and control. The last thing the blonde felt was the way she felt her own life begin taken away and how darkness surrounded her.  _

**_ Flashback ends. _ **

Lizzie sat on the white chair, with her arm extended on the armchair. Her face pouting as she spoke. Lena rolled her eyes at the young girl's tactics as she walked with a tray that holds the blood test essentials. “Do we really have to”

“Take blood tests?” The blonde finished as she scratched her wrists. The older woman looked at the girl curiously before putting the tray on the side, the nervousness of the young girl was being noticed by the younger version of her mom. 

Lena responded softly, in an attempt of reassurance to the young girl. A small sarcastic laugh came out as she said the last part, remembering what Lex had told her after her fall out with Kara. “Well as much as I believe because you look quite kindred to me. There are indistinguishable similarities you have. And also perhaps you should know that a Luthor-”

“Never trust” Lizzie interrupted evading eye contact when she noticed the green-eyed woman glanced at the girl suspiciously, mostly with worry in her eyes but kept silent as the blonde’s scratching in the writs got worse. 

Lena nodded before grabbing the needle and walked closer to the girl, noticing the way her future daughter had flinched away from the needle immediately. The green-eyed woman started to talk about her latest project distracting the young girl. 

“Hey, hey. What am I missing?” The older Luthor said when the girl laid eyes on the needle which she had in her hand. The blonde immediately clenched her arms and her eyes as she did. 

Lizzie rambled out, Lena only smiled when the young girl kept talking and she started to draw out the blood without the half Kryptonian noticing. “A stronger source, and maybe a change in the goal. Except to eliminate you, calm it down, you need to keep a balance so the body gets used to it and it doesn't have an overload...” 

The green-eyed woman stepped aside when she had the vial done. Watching in amazement as the blonde rambled out different reasons and changes that the chip could have, completely losing herself in her scientist and innovator mode.

When Lena started at the girl's wrist there was a small scar covering it. It wasn't until she was caught by the blonde's glance, that she pulled away worriedly when her future daughter started to scratch her wrist this time stronger. 

Lizzie waited for Lena to walk away with the tray that carried her blood sample. Looking down, rolling her sleeves, the blonde noticed the green lines inside her brains giving her a small ache in her eyes. Immediately looking away when Lena came back putting down the sleeve in an auto mode, hiding her arms inside the long sleeve sweater.

Touching softly the side of her glasses making her black watch to eliminate the pressure the blonde had put on since the morning. Feeling the strong control and pressure of her powers coming back to her as the red button on the watch instantly changes to yellow.

**_ Flashback- September 16, 2037 _ **

_ Darkness. Darkness was the description of what an overwhelm would feel for the half Kryptonian. Everything would feel like the color black, everything mixes and becomes one, stronger than ever and complex to break. _

_ “Finally thought it would take you less time, but people disappoint” Was the first thing the blonde heard as her eyes adjusted to the green light in front of her. Pain running through her body as she woke up.  _

_ The voice was strange, it felt familiar but distant. This was something that the blonde couldn't point out until she finished waking up. _

_ The first thing she noticed as she tried to move was the bracelets on both of her hands, aching her wrist as she tried to move. The blonde was met with the sight of a bald familiar man in a grey suit with a control in his hand, looking at her curiously with a sarcastic smile.  _

_ “Uncle lex? You are supposed to be dead” Lizzie started looking at him curiously.  _

_ Lex responded walking back and forth in front of the blonde, with a perfect posture and professional tone. Clicking his tongue as he spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Elizabeth, time travel its complicated thing for ignoramus but you understand it perfectly, so with that, I do believe in the fact that there are stupid questions” _

_ “Don't you start a war you cannot fight, asshole” Lizzie claimed to smile sarcastically as she tried to get out of their bracelets. And the blonde started to try to break them only for the bracelets to gain more pressure in her wrists changing to a green color.  _

_ The blonde looked up as the Kryptonite came into her body, feeling everything painfully, aches and the throb coming into her head felt heavier. The blonde looked up to see the once pastel green lamps became a brighter green, a toxic green that felt stronger into her body.  _

_ “Haven't my sister taught morals? We are high-class people, Elizabeth and we need to act like one” Lex stated without any hesitation as he watched his blonde niece cry into her knees clenching her fits as the pain invaded her.  _

_ The girl murmured under her teeth threatening the bald man “Just wait until I get out of these, I will teach you what a Luthor with powers does.” _

_ “My dear niece, you are going to be the savior of the Luthor bloodline. Our come back to master this world” He claimed, clicking the control as the girl felt the relief when the kryptonite started to become more bearable.  _

_ Lex finished before walking out of the room. “Good night, Elizabeth. We shall begin your progress tomorrow but today you are going to have your introduction, enjoy it” _

_ In her knees the blonde shocked her head at the man’s statement, still feeling the strong ache and throb in her head. Her skin becoming paler, her green eyes with the red throbbing lines inside of them, her hands having lines running through them. The way her body felt burning from the inside out made her cry out. _

_ A robot voice started loudly making the girl move her head trying to find the source except for finding none. “Do you blame yourself? _

_ “What?” She breathed, shaking her head at the feeling of the kryptonite burning her wrist.  _

_ The voice started again more questioning than stating. “Well it's quite common in this situation, for a patient to feel kind of guilt or anger” _

_ “What's the situation?” The blonde responded quietly, as she breathed in the air. Harder than usual and heavier. Her throbbing mind and blurry vision didn't notice the change of scenery until Lena had appeared in front of her _

_ The blonde started to scream, as the green-eyed woman stood in front of her on the top of LCorp. Lena stood in the middle of the floor looking directly at her. “Mom?” _

_ “Mom? Can you hear me? Mom please, please!” The blonde started to beg as Lena tilted her head at her. A blank look in her eyes as she did. The blonde only cried harder somehow making the pain increase.  _

_ Lizzie pleaded as she tried to walk forward her mother only to not be able to, everytime she would get closer it would appear Lena got farther. “Mom, I'm here! Help me! please!  _

_ “Mom, it hurts, it hurts so much. Please!” The older Luthor started to walk to the end of the building, as the girl cried. With trembling hands and legs the blonde tried to move only to feel the kryptonite run in her body. Aching, burning, racking, and more. The tortuous feelings on every part of her. _

_The blonde looked up as the tearing pain became worse, her cries began to get harder, heavier, and stronger. The gut feeling as Lena turned around on the end of the building and launched herself into the air, making the girl sobbed as she ran there. “NO! NO! NO!”_

_The blonde tried to run, to fly, to move but it all felt impossible until there wasn't an opportunity to save her. She crawled painfully to where Lena had jumped looking down, finding her mother on the floor with a puddle of blood behind her head._

_Falling into her knees, the young girl felt everything, the grieving pain emotionally but the torturous and unbreakable pain that was eating her inside out. The feeling of losing every part of your body at the same moment. The girl sobbed in pain and agony, and in anger and despair until she couldn't anymore. Overwhelming was everything and she couldn't handle it._

**_Flashback ends_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! it has been a rough couple of months, i have been dealing with a few things. Im planning on keepting with the story so i will be updating soon again. Thank guys so much for your patience and support. I hope you guys have a great day!
> 
> I hope you like it, I accept requests and any feedback. Thanks for reading, have a great day.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @camslightstory and Wattpad @camslightstories.
> 
> Kryptonian use :
> 
> “nahn voiehd shokh?” - “Is this true?”
> 
> “nahn iovis ta- rrip skilor khap?” - “Is that how you see me?”


End file.
